A Basic Guide To Towncraft
Introduction TownCraft is a game made by Indie Developer Team Flat Earth Games. It is currently only available on the iOs platform and costs $5.49 (look for other platform releases in the near future). If you like questing and crafting and creating your own worlds: then TownCraft is the game for you. What are you waiting for: let's get TownCrafting! Gathering Materials & Moving Items When you are dropped into the world, you will need to get some sticks from a nearby tree. Tap on a tree, and your avatar should walk towards it and hit it, giving you sticks. You can do this on a couple trees until you have a few sticks. Now scroll around the map and look for some stone. Tap on it, and your character will walk towards it, then hit it for small stones. Now you can craft a Hatchet. Click on the icon on the middle right of your screen, this should open a crafting menu. Drag your sticks in one panel and the small stones in another. Then pull the lever and you have made yourself a tool for chopping trees! Try tapping on trees now! You will get sticks and logs! Tap on a tree 2 or 3 times and it will turn into a stump. If you want to remove the stump, (same goes with picking up items that you have placed), move your avatar on top of or very near the stump, and with your inventory open and tap the stump and hold for a few seconds. Once you have a decent amount of wood, it's time to make a town! Removing and Replacing Items If you want to remove any of the items you've placed in your new world, you need to have your inventory (hammer icon menu) open and have your character near the item for removal. Tap and hold on the item. The item will be replaced in your inventory. You can then move your character near the new location and drag and place the item there from your inventory onto any of the light-up green tiles, (green indicates allowable placement for the item; light-up pink squares indicate that the tile is available for placement but the dimensions of your fencing or a building, etc. cannot be placed there. Hint: make sure you have enough of the correct materials (the recipe badge tells you what type of materials you need and how many of each to craft them). Try looking for another square for placement of that item; or play with the dimensions of your fence or buildings until green tiles light-up. You can then place your item there; or in the case of buildings and fences, the BUILD button lights-up indicating that you can proceed with your building or fence. Building Your Town Using your Hatchet and some logs in the crafting menu, make a Woodworking Table. You will need to craft another Hatchet. Place the Woodworking Table on the ground by dragging it out of your inventory into a green space. Click on it to open up the menu. You put Logs in the top and you can convert it to other shapes. This is very useful for making tables and other items. Right now though, you will need to build a house! Select the Log Cabin in your building menu, if the number says 4, than you have enough wood for a house, if not, get more Logs. Tap on the Log Cabin, then tap and drag a 2x2 area on the screen. When it is green, it means it can be built. Tap "Build" and the Log Cabin will appear right near you! Now from the build menu, grab your Town Stockpile and place it near the house. You now have a tiny town! Farming & Mining Resources Take a tour around your new world. Keep your eyes open for crops (Grapes, Berries, Apples, Wheat, Cotton, Hops, Bee Hives and Canary Nests (small yellow bird shapes hanging in trees) etc. Grab several of each crop or resource, along with some logs from trees. When you have a few of everything available on your map, find a nice farming area and drag the crops out from your inventory on the ground to plant them. Now wait until they grow and then harvest! Don't let them wither! If you have the resources you can put fences around a farm area so hired workers can harvest them, I will go into detail about hiring workers later on. Hint: Planting crops in 4x4 or 6x2 rows make it easier for you to harvest them and build fences, before you can hire workers to harvest them. Also, clearing trees and boulders from around your crop areas, along with fencing them in, mean your workers won't get stuck between a rock and a tree stump and be unable to harvest your crops for you. You're hiring brawn here, not brains. While you're touring around your world, investigate the boulders, and note where there are piles of sand for harvesting later on once you've crafted the tools necessary to pick up these items, like wooden buckets. Boulders with black specs indicate coal is available. Boulders will release the stones, ore, coal, gold and gems as you hammer away on them. So take note of the types of items release to your inventory. Remember where boulders with rarer minerals are and do not completely exhaust these, but leave some there for placement of a mine later on. Mines produce the combination of resources they are placed next to. More on mining later on. Merchants Sometimes, along with workers, merchants walk along the road in the middle of the map. Tap on them, and they will stop and wait for you to walk towards them. A text box will appear. If it says "Offer Job", the person is a worker, if it says "Trade" it is a merchant. Merchants can sell you items for money, and you can sell them your items for money. However, they only have a certain amount of money, like 7 gold 50 copper for example, and once they are out of money you cannot sell them any more items. Better and more complex items are worth more coins, but if you sell too much of one item at a time, the price may go down temporarily. I will try to compile a list of items available to trade/sell and maybe add their prices. List of Merchant Trading Items COMING SOON!